


An Unexpected Guest

by EpsilonWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jack's terrible facial hair, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sappy Commanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonWrites/pseuds/EpsilonWrites
Summary: After a long mission, Gabriel is looking for some love from his favorite blonde. He runs into a small complication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Gabriel is Confused.
> 
> If you like what I write, follow me on Tumblr at https://epsilon-writes.tumblr.com/ :) I post my fics there primarily, and I'm happy to take requests!

              5 months.

              5 goddamn months surviving off of whatever he could find on one of the single longest missions Gabe had ever experienced. At least it wasn’t too messy, considering the incredibly few members Blackwatch could spare plus the fact that the targets were known to be stubborn sons of bitches.

              Gabriel turned his gaze to the small window beside him, noticing that they were nearly back at the blessed Watchpoint with decent showers and actual food. And Jack.

              It was always a plus when they happened to be stationed in the same place, and as much as he didn’t want to admit, Reyes missed his partner dearly. He realized he’d need to clean up before going anywhere near that office though. If he walked in smelling like ass again it was incredibly likely that he wouldn’t get to touch the one he’d been lusting after for so long. It wasn’t that Jack was uptight in that regard, just that he would rather not remember the days where they had to take whatever they could get, no matter the comfort level.

              And in this case, Gabriel was inclined to agree.

              The landing procedures couldn’t be over soon enough, and the Commander bid his farewells to his agents before making a beeline to the shower, fully intent on savoring the simple pleasure of reliable hot water for as long as he was able. It was a relief to be out of the Blackwatch uniform for a while too, Gabriel thought as he pulled on a loose t-shirt that hung over the waistline of his sweatpants. He made it a point to dress in things that could easily come off due to, well…

              _Reasons._ _One in particular, in fact._

              Said reason was getting tantalizingly closer as Gabriel stalked the halls of the Watchpoint, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

              _Heh_.

              He ran into Jesse at one point, and something about the petrified look on his face should have been disconcerting, but the thought was quickly buried under other, more desirable ones.

              It resurfaced as soon as he saw Ana.

              The sniper always had a mysterious smile about her, almost as if she was taking pleasure in her own inside joke. It merely enhanced the regal structure of her face, and only truly disappeared when she had taken a life on the battlefield.

              This time around, however, the smile was almost melancholy, although there was still some element of humor to it. She shook her head silently and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, squeezing slightly before departing. Right. Now he was starting to get worried.

              Gabriel figured that Jack would tell him what was wrong, and resolved to increase the pace of his steps towards the Strike Commander’s office. He supposed he was lucky that Jack couldn’t be there for a Blackwatch team’s return without a horde of journalists worming their way into his business. This way, the buildup was even more intense, and Gabriel knew Jack would always be waiting for him.

              _Always._

              He finally arrived at the office door and, without bothering to knock, swept it aside and wandered into the space where his lover had his back to him.

              “Guess who, Sunshine. Didja miss me?” Gabe teased. He saw Jack perk up before the man in question turned to face him and-

              _What the fuck_.

              Gabriel barely registered that Jack had been speaking until he finally tore his gaze away from the… _thing_ on his partner’s face. The blonde looked expectant, as if waiting for an intellectual response from his dumbstruck companion.

              “Uh… what?” _Great job, genius._

Jack merely scoffed. “I said welcome back. You tired or somethin’?”

              Tired was one word for it. Tired enough to start hallucinating the sudden appearance of facial hair? That was a slight stretch.

              “What the fuck is on your face?” Gabe asked bluntly.

              Jack tilted his head slightly in confusion for a moment. “Oh, you mean this?” A finger reached up to stroke along the side of the entity currently housing itself on his upper lip. “I started growing it after you left. I think it makes me look more distinguished, don’t you?” the mustache, if that’s what it really was, quirked upwards with his hopeful smile.

              Gabe thought he was about to have a fucking stroke. _Distinguished,_ _he says_. As much as he loved the stubble that would scratch across his face (and other places), he would gladly take the Jack “Babyface” Morrison he had fallen for back in SEP over… _this_. However, as shocking as it was, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it.

              In an attempt to divert the confusing feelings bubbling beneath the surface of Gabriel’s mind, he spoke. “Looks like a squirrel crawled onto your face and died, man.” An uncomfortable twinge made itself known in his chest as Jack’s smile fell.

              “You… you don’t like it?” Holy hell, the puppy eyes were in full force too. Gabe was fully convinced that he might die, right there in the office. “I mean, I guess- I guess I can shave, no big deal.”

              _Shit_.

              Jack mumbled something about how it’d taken a long time to grow the mustache, but Gabriel was too distracted by the thing to really pay attention. Something about it was oddly tempting, in a way. It was… it was…

              “Here’s the deal, boy scout.” Jack perked up at Gabriel’s commanding tone. “We fuck _just this once_ with it, and then you shave and I never have to see that thing ever again. Deal?”

              There was something in Jack’s smile that should have been unnerving. “Deal.”

***

              If Gabriel was honest with himself, he actually liked the rare appearance of Jack’s confident side. In bed, mind you. Having the other man take all the reins, especially after a mission, was nice. And if Gabriel kept his eyes closed or looked to the side, he could almost pretend that Jack looked perfectly normal.

              That is, until Jack leaned down and whispered in Gabriel’s ear, “C’mon Gabe, look at me. Wanna see your face.”

              Gabriel tried, he really did. But even with his impressive willpower, he couldn’t seem to look his lover in the eyes, as alluringly blue as they were. His gaze was fixed on the bushy mustache, and an irrational part of him was half-expecting the thing to sprout appendages and try to eat him at any moment.

              So, did he tilt his head back to save face? Absolutely.

              And the oddly intense spark of pleasure when Jack kissed him, pressing the facial hair against his own, well, that was a secret he’d take to the grave.

              Not that it was anyone’s business, anyway.

***

              “Gotta admit, I’ll be sad to see it go,” Jack said as he left for the ensuite bathroom, leaving Gabriel to doze lightly in the first comfortable bed he’d been in for about 5 months. His peace was interrupted by another weight in the bed, followed by the smooth feeling of Jack’s face against his back.

              Completely, wonderfully, smooth.

              Although, Gabriel mused as the sound of quiet snores filled the room and the arm draped over his side relaxed, he would certainly take Mustache Jack over no Jack at all. Which probably meant that the blonde had him wrapped around his finger in multiple senses.

              And that was just fine.


End file.
